


The Shoot

by Lilliantbh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 1d af, M/M, Narry - Freeform, narry af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliantbh/pseuds/Lilliantbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a make up artist and fashion stylist, Harry is the star of the...film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shoot

Niall pulls into work, ten minutes late, running frantically onto the set. He knows his boss isn’t going to be happy that he’s late…again. They’re shooting a scene with one of the top stars for the company, but Niall can’t control how long the line at Starbucks takes and he has to have his coffee in the morning. He makes it into the house they’re shooting in and sees his boss, Randy, staring at him with an angry glare. 

“I know Randy I know, I’m late, sorry.” He says, setting down his things and going over to his make up stand and organizing his things. Yes, Niall is a make up artist and a fashion stylist, but not on any kind of movie. Niall works for one of the top selling porn industry companies, doing peoples make up and choosing the clothes that they’ll wear for a minor five minutes.

No it’s not the most normal job for someone to have, but hey the pay is actually really great and he gets benefits so Niall couldn’t deny the job. He ignores Randy’s bickering and begins doing the make up on Rashel, a star he’s worked with before who is actually quite nice and pretty. Not that Niall is into women, he prefers men, but that doesn’t mean he can’t appreciate a woman beauty. That is why he loved doing make up after all. 

“Okay Harry will be here in less than five.” Randy says and causes Rashel to groan. 

“What you don’t like this Harry guy?” Niall laughs as he brushes on the eye shadow. 

“God no he’s an arrogant little bastard and thinks just because he has a pretty face and good package he runs this company.” She begins complaining about Harry and how they’ve worked together before and that the sex was good, but not worth the trouble, and the only reason she is doing it today is because she needs the extra money to take a huge vacation. 

“Well I’ve heard he’s to top male star here so obviously he’s doing something right.” Niall says, finishing her make up. “Here’s your outfit, go put it on.” And with that Rashel is out of his chair and putting on her outfit.

“Niall do you have Harry’s outfit picked out? He’s pulling up!” Randy asks him. 

“Yes it’s right here, calm down.” Niall tells him as he takes a sip of his -now cooled- coffee. 

Just as Niall sets his coffee down he catches a glimpse of a tall, lean yet some how muscular, dark, curly, headed man walk through the rooms. He has a goofy smirk on his face and is dressed in a simple black shirt and jeans. Niall almost gasps at how attractive this man, Harry he assumes, is. Now he knows why he’s the top star, who wouldn’t want to watch that?

“Harry you’re here, let’s get you dressed. You’re a fireman today, working with Rashel.” Randy says, leading Harry over to Niall’s chair. 

“I thought she refused to work with me after she went off on me before a shoot but then I was the first person to make her squirt since she got hired.” He laughs as he sits down in Niall’s chair. 

“Well ya know money talks.” Randy tells him and Harry laughs agreeing. “This is Niall he’ll touch your face up with make up and then get you dressed.” 

Niall says a quiet hello and begins working on putting no shine cream and powder on Harry’s face. While he works he takes the time to really look at his features. He has a strong jawline and the prettiest, pinkest, lips that Niall has ever seen. Not to mention his emerald eyes make you swoon. 

“How long have you been working here, I’ve never met you.” Harry finally speaks. 

“Oh not too long, six months maybe.” Niall answers him, but continues to work. 

“Hmm.” Harry says. “And what is such a cute guy like you doing working behind set and not on it?” 

Niall wanted to scream. Is Harry hitting on him? Just being friendly? Harry is straight isn’t he? Niall secretly hopes not. 

“Uh well I love what I do and I don’t think I’d be that great on camera.” Niall confesses. “Here this is your outfit.” He hands him the pants of a fireman suit and the suspenders. 

“I think you’d be good. I’d do a scene with you.” Harry tells him as he pulls off his shirt, causing Niall to stare at his many tattoos and perfectly shaped muscles. 

“Thank you, but aren’t you like..straight.” Niall finally asks, causing Harry to look up at him as he pulls his pants on. 

“Now why would you assume that? Because I’m having sex with a girl for money? Like Randy says, money talks. Plus I do gay films too.” He replies, causing Niall to smile. “You know what assuming does to people right?” 

“No what?” 

“It makes an ass out of u and me.” Harry smirks, obviously proud of his joke. 

“Very funny.” Niall laughs at him, causing Harry to laugh too. 

“I’m only guessing that your gay though right, other wise you wouldn’t be checking me out like you have been.” 

There it is, the arrogance that Rashel said he had. But Niall didn’t mind, he actually quite liked it. But that didn’t stop him from blushing, obviously been caught by Harry. 

“Yes, I’m gay.” Niall tells him, helping him adjusts the straps on the suit. 

“Nice to know. Well I think I’m up, later Niall.” Harry winks and walks over to where Randy is standing. 

Niall watches as the director speaks to Rashel and Harry, telling them what to do and where to walk and what not. Rachel is in the kitchen ‘cooking’ something and her fire alarm goes off causing Harry to have to show up at her house. Rachel welcomes him in and he inspects the kitchen, and Rashel’s body. 

They head to the living room where Rashel sucks Harry off and Niall can’t deny that it makes his pants become tighter as Harry removes his pants. He is well packaged and the moans he makes don’t help with Niall’s situation at all. He tries to push aside the thoughts as they move onto the couch and he watches as Harry thrusts into her, but he can’t. 

His mind disappears to the thoughts of having Harry thrust into him, making him moan as he does Rashel. Niall feels himself growing harder and harder, not being able to stop it. He rushes to the onset bathroom and into a stall, luckily no one is in here. 

He pulls down his pants quickly and begins to stroke his cock, thinking of Harry. He imagines Harry’s pretty lips around him as he stokes himself faster, causing moans to escape his mouth. Niall pumps and pumps, images of him and Harry on that couch causing him to get closer and closer and louder and louder in moans. 

“Niall?” Someone says, distracting him from his thoughts. “Yes, in the bathroom.” 

“What are you doing in here?” The familiar voice of Harry rings through the room. Niall quickly pulls his pants up and hopes to God that his boner is hidden away as he walks out of the stall. 

“Oh I was using the restroom.” Niall lies. 

“Really? That was a lot of noise to be using the restroom…” Harry smirks, causing Niall to panic. Harry can’t know he was just jerking off to the thought of him. 

“I uhm..I.” Niall is at a loss for words as Harry steps closer and closer to him.

“I think your boner gives it away Niall.” Harry’s velvety voice says as he pulls Niall into him. “But that’s okay because while I was fucking Rashel, I was thinking of burying myself into you.” He whispers into Niall’s ear. 

Harry’s lip quickly land onto Niall’s as he pushes him into one of the stalls, locking the door. His hands pull off Niall’s shirt as his tongue makes it’s way into his mouth, taking over. He feels Niall moan into his mouth as Harry begins to palm his cock through his pants. 

Niall pulls down his pants as Harry gets onto his knees and puts his lips around Niall. Niall moans has Harry’s tongue swirls around his tip and then his head begins to bob up and down. He tangles his fingers in his hair as Harry sucks him off. Niall begins thrusting himself, fucking Harry’s mouth. 

“Fuck.” He hisses, earning a smile from Harry. 

“I need to feel your lips around me Niall.” Harry says, standing up as Niall gets down onto his knees. Niall begins to stroke Harry’s large cock with his hands and licks the tip, flicking his tongue. He kisses his head before putting his lips around Harry and moving up and down and begins playing with Harry’s balls. 

Harry moans as Niall takes him as deep as he can, gagging as he reaches the base. Quickly, Harry pulls Niall up and turns him around. “I have to fuck you now.” 

Niall obliges and bends over, spreading his legs. “I don’t have any lube but I have this condom.” Harry says and Niall hears the foil being ripped. Niall nods his head, eager to feel Harry in him. 

Harry enters slowly into Niall, both of the boys erupting into a moan. Harry begins going in and out slowly, letting Niall adjust to him before picking up his pace. Harry pulls Niall upright and wraps his arms around him, kissing his neck as he thrusts into him harder and harder. Niall strokes his on cock as Harry takes him from behind. 

Niall feels a slap on his ass as Harry slams into him. “You’re so fucking sexy Niall.” Harry says as he reaches around and helps Niall stoke himself and continues to ram in and out of Niall. The bathroom is filled with moans and groans from the boys as the get higher and higher, closer to their climax. 

“God Niall I’m about to cum.” Harry pants, thrusting a few more times before he fills his condom. 

Turning around, Niall attaches his lips to Harry’s once again as Harry strokes Niall faster and faster. Niall can feel himself getting closer and closer as Harry’s large hands move up and down his length. Harry gets on his knees once more and wraps his lips around Niall again. 

“Cum for me Niall, cum in my mouth, I want to taste you.” Harry says, before taking Niall deep into his mouth. That’s all it takes for Niall to bust his load into Harry’s mouth and Harry smiles, swallowing Niall’s sweet fluids. 

“We’ll definitely have to do that again, Niall.” Harry says, pulling on his clothes. 

“I agree.” Niall says, getting dressed as well.


End file.
